Conventionally an information processing device has been proposed, which configures a plurality of types of operating systems (OSs) and is operable independently in accordance with each OS. Such an information processing device can implement the utility form of each of the plurality of OSs so as not to make a user aware of the existence of the plurality of OSs or differences of their functions. More specifically this information processing device can offer a function suitable for the job at office in accordance with a first OS and a communication function when a user is on the go in accordance with a second OS.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2006-277204 describes a portable communication terminal device that includes a portable terminal application program (AP) for radio communication, a portable terminal OS, a data processing OS for data processing, and virtual machine-constituted software. The portable terminal OS provides basic functions that the portable terminal APs commonly use. The data processing OS provides basic functions that the data processing APs commonly use, and manages the data processing APs. The virtual machine-constituted software allows hardware including the data processing OS to simulate hardware of a virtual machine so as to execute the data processing OS.
This information processing device typically includes a system device and one display unit. The system device operates in accordance with each of the OSs to give an image signal to the display unit. The signal image indicates information to make letters and patterns (hereinafter collectively called images) visible.